Dead Rising: Christmas in Fortune City
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is story about Nick, Chuck, and their friends who were invited by Frank West in Fortune City, Enjoy


Merry Christmas, Guys. I hope you all having a good Christmas with your family. After all the hard work on the finals, you get a break from High school or college. Anyway, I got something. For all readers, here your Christmas gift as you reading Dead Rising: Christmas Special. This story takes place a year after Dead rising 4 (This game is very bad, but it depends on your opinion about the fourth one.) Anyway, just enjoy the story. Merry Christmas. Note: This story has Christmas theme, but It has some flashback.

Dead Rising: Christmas in Fortune City

 _In 2023 where there are no outbreaks at least. However, the fortune city has finally rebuild along with Las Vega, while Los Perdido is still rebuilding in process. With Fortune City been rebuild, it added the memorial with the names of the victims who were killed in the outbreak. For Willamette, the zombies are finally gone, but it has few populations. On Christmas, Frank West taking a break from being a journalist. Frank wants to go to Fortune City with special friends….._

In the shop, Nick and his friends are excited for tomorrow Christmas. At the same time, Stacey was worry that there will be other outbreak just like the second outbreak in Willamette. Katey and Chuck tried to calm her down as there is no zombies outbreak this year. Gary and Rhonda are drinking hot cocoa. Dick and Nick are watching a movie. Later, Nick received a call from his cell phone and it says unknown phone. So, Nick answered the phone and the person said," Hello, is this Nick Ramos?" Nick answered," Uh...Yes? Who is this?" The person said," This is Frank." Nick was confused and said," Frank? I don't know who is that? This is a prank, isn't it?" Chuck, Stacey, and Katey began to look at Nick. Frank said," Come on, Kid. It's Frank West. We met in the lab where Isabella gave me your blood to cure my infected." Nick finally realized. Nick said," Oh yeah. Now, I remember you. The famous journalist who survived in Willamette again. Even your book said that you became a zombie for the first time and finally turned back to normal which how's that happen. Anyway, how did you get my number? " Frank said," It's a long story. Anyway, the reason why that I called you because I invited you to go to Fortune City to celebrating Christmas. What do you say?" Chuck whispered," Nick, is that Frank West?" Nick nodded yes. Then Chuck asked Nick to pass the phone. Nick said," Hold on, Frank. Someone wants to talk to you, but he said that he knows you." Frank said," Fine." So, Nick passed his phone to Chuck. Chuck grabs the phone and he said," Hello, Frank?" and Frank said," Who is this?" Chuck told Frank about the past that they used to team up against Phenotrans. Frank asked," Chuck?" Chuck say yes as Frank finally remember. Then Chuck and Frank beginning to talk all day. Katey said," Nick, is that Frank on the phone?" Nick answered," Yes." Stacey asked Nick," What's he want?" Nick said," Well, he just invited me….. To Fortune City with him." Katey and Stacey were shocked." Yeah… until Chuck wants to Frank. So, I have more time to think about." Stacey convinced Nick not to go to Fortune City as she and Katey have experienced the outbreak in Fortune City. Katey said to Stacey," I know you're scared, Stacey. This year is no zombies. I know there used to be zombies since I was little…. But that's past now." Stacey said," Yeah, but what's about last year?" Katey said," I know. Frank did expose the government as we hope that no more outbreak." Nick said," Look, I have to think about it, okay?" Stacey and Katey agreed to let him choose.

Later that night

Chuck announced everyone that they going to Fortune City tonight. Dick, Gary, and Rhonda are happy while Stacey was shocked. However, Nick was mad at Chuck as he didn't have a chance to choose. Chuck told Nick that he didn't say anything. Stacey said," Why, Chuck? Remember, we have experienced zombies outbreak where you were framed by TK and then Sullivan. Also, finding your daughter's zombrex." Chuck said," I know. Frank and I have to do the speech at Christmas festival ever since they built that memorable thing with names of people who were killed back in the day." Stacey said, " Chuck, Tomorrow is Christmas where we should be spending time together." Rhonda said," Yeah… How are we going to Fortune City since all airports and trains are closed?" Chuck said that Frank will take us by helicopter. Nick said," but how?" Chuck said," you'll see. Now, everyone… pack your stuff because we are going." Stacey nodded. So, Nick and his friends pack their stuff while Chuck and Stacey have a talk. Chuck said," Stacey…" Stacey said," Look, Chuck. If you want to go, then go. I'm staying." Chuck comforted her. "Stacey, I know you're scary. I'm scary, too. This is just for tonight. I promised that we are not going back ever again. Please come with me. I will be nothing without you." Stacey said," I know…. You care. Okay, I'm going, but please no more of this. I hope that no more outbreak." Chuck kissed Stacey. "I hope, too." The helicopter has arrived. So, Nick and his friends hopped in the helicopter and Frank greeted them. Frank said," Chuck! What's up. You have a beard, huh." Chuck said," Yeah. I do." Nick greeted Frank. "Hello, Frank. How are you?" Frank said, "Thank you for asking, Nick. I'm just doing fine as alway.?" So, they left home and went to Fortune City.

On Fortune City

They have arrived in Fortune City. So, Chuck and Stacey began to have a flashback when they landed on the safehouse. Inside the shelter, Chuck remembered this where Sullivan showed his true color and killed Rebecca Chang. Nick said," Wow. This is my first time in Fortune City." Dick agreed and want to see some girls. Rhonda and Gary want to walk around the park. So, the group split up. Dick went to the Peep Show, Nick and Katey went to Americana Casino, and Gary and Rhonda went to Juggz Bar and Grill. So, Chuck and Stacey went to the hotel and stay here. By midnight, the groups began to sleep in a separate room.

On Christmas in Fortune City

In the morning, Nick woke up and feel excited for Christmas. So, Katey feels excited as well. The two went to see the memorial. When the two went, They saw the names of people. So, Nick said," Annie, look. Rebecca Chang is on the list." Katey said," Yeah. I remembered her. When I was little, She was killed by some old guy. Before she was killed, She looked like that she hit on my dad while I was playing Mega Man." Nick laughed. " What's so funny, Nick.", Katey smiled. " Well, your dad didn't tell me or Stacey about Rebecca hitting on him." Katey said," Well, Stacey admitted that she was jealous when talking to my dad because of ... well, her body. Stacey knew it already." Nick said," Right…" Katey began to test him."Oh really. If she was alive by now, would you hit on her?" Nick said," What? No… Well... When I was little, Diego and I used to have a crush on her, but no more." Katey said," Well, Do you missed her?" Nick said," Well, I already moved on. Even She's dead. I respected her." Katey said," Okay. Well, you seem you passed the test." Nick chuckled, " I already knew you were testing on me. Nice try." Katey laughed and shared a kiss. So, Dick interpreted them and say that Rhonda and Gary are having breakfast. So, They went to the food court. For the 5 hours, Nick and his friends went shopping for gifts while Chuck practicing his speech with Frank. They went to Casinos, parks, and amusement park. Dick continues to go peep show, but Rhonda and Gary stopped him from being a pervert. It's made which Nick and Katey nodded.

Later that Night

In the snowy night, Chuck and Frank are ready for this. Nick and his friends attended to see the speech. So, the speech began. " Hello, everyone. My name is Frank West. Welcome to Fortune City where is finally rebuilding. There is change around here as there is no more 'Terror is Reality.' Instead, the Fortune City has a museum about the history of this place including the infamous zombie outbreak back in 2011. Now, you all remember Chuck Greene, who was a hero in Fortune City. So, he is here right now. Give it up to…. Chuck Greene!" The people clapped. So, Chuck began his Speech: " It's been 12 years since the outbreak. Yeah, I was Framed by TK around this time. I know we're all don't want to talk about it since your friends or family members were killed. I get it. Even it's so hard to think about it since it giving you a flashback. My wife was killed in Las Vegas, but…. I was scared. Now, It's time to move on. People, We have no fear about the outbreak. Me, my daughter, and including the woman that I loved. we hope that no zombie outbreak. Hey, It's Christmas where we should spending time with your family and friends. Thinking out a good thing. So, Merry Christmas!"

People clapped and Chant, "Thank you, Chuck!" After the speech, Stacey hugged and kissed Chuck as she heard the beautiful speech. Katey hugged her father in tear and said," I hope my mom would be proud of us, dad." Chuck said," I know. Ever since you were little, I always protect you. I do anything for you." Back in the hotel, Stacey was a little sad that she left her gift, but Nick and Dick smiled. Chuck looked at them and smiled. " oh boy. What do you do?" Dick said, " Well, Me and Nick actually took our presents after finished packing." Nick laughed. "Yup, we damn right. Gary came up the idea and it was awesome." Gary said," Yup. I'm sure doing. It was my idea. Anyway, It's in the red bag." They saw the red bag. Frank said," Wow. That's smart." So, they get the presents. Nick, Annie, Dick, Gary, and Rhonda gave gifts to Frank as respect. Frank was speechless and thanks them for the gift. Chuck gave the gift to Stacey. When Stacey opened the gift, She got an expensive necklace which it's made her cry. She thanks, Chuck. So, Chuck looked up and saw the mistletoe. So, Chuck and Stacey, Nick and Annie, and Gary and Rhonda have to kiss under the mistletoe. When the couples kissing, Dick and Frank grossed out. Dick said," Great, Now it's become a makeout room." Frank said," Yeah, I know." Dick said," Hey Frank, Do you want to go the Peeps Show." Frank smiled," Oh Hell yeah. Now, you speaking my language. Let's go", said Frank. So, Dick and Frank leave the room and went to the Peeps Show.

 _The end_


End file.
